Sparky the Hedgehog
Sparky is a fictional, anthropomorphic hedgehog. He comes from another dimension, the parallel version Sonic's world. Unlike Blaze's world, his world was given a reigon of Star Dimension and keeps the Star Emeralds safe from his archenemy, Dr. Robotnik Nega. He been gifted with the power of light, which lets his create, control and manipulate lights in any way he pleases. Sparky is originally lighthearted, loyal and courageous. He and his friends leaps over to Sonic's world as their new home for their lives. History Personality Sparky was portrayed as loyal, courageous, lighthearted and spirited. He loves having fun with his friends and spends more time with. He's highly optimistic and enthusiastic, but shown to be stubborn for at times. Sparky is very confident on challenges, loves to make fun on his oppentments. Possessing a lot of kindness, loyality and righteousness, Sparky is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble whenever and however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences. He always keeps his word and is willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun. Despite his enthusiasm and loyality, Sparky is a fun loving person due to having many friends from the past. Powers and abilities Energy manipulation Sparky's main ability is light, the ability to create and control the luminous in any way he desires. Since he has possessed this power at birth, Sparky is very confident using it for various purposes. He can conjure up lights at any place on or all over his body, allowing his to form a cloak of sparks, increase his attack power his opponent, improve his movements. Beside offense, he can also use his light defensively by conjuring up fields of glowing lights around him to protect him from damage. He can even handle it delicate enough to creates small balls in the palm of her hands. Sparky's powers are the main source of the emerald gems. It helps him to build more power. Physical abilities Sparky has a same speed like Sonic, which is at the blistering speed of 768 mph (1,236 km/h). He is able destroy barriers of various materials by boasting up his speed. He has a emerald gems in his armbands, increasing his speed, especially his powers. In line with his super speed, sparky has displayed amazing feats of movement and has the reaction time to match. He possesses great acrobatic skills and agility, alongside astonishing reflexes, making him able to avoid large and small obstacles with precise jumps and delicate movements, as Quick Step. Sparky has super strenght, fight eneimes. Super Transformation Throughout his adventures, Sparky has demonstrated the ability to utilize a number of different transformations to assist him in his first toughest battles. This is usually done by using certain objects that possesses great power, or absorbing different varieties of energy. With these transformations, Sparky usually undergoes a physical alteration, receives increased innate talents and gains new abilities. By using the Star Emeralds Sparky can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sparky. This is by far Sparky's most frequently used transformation. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible. Weaknesses Relationship Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes